


Make it large

by mkhhhx



Series: KiHo Bingo S2017 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Changkyun and Hyungwon are just themselves, Fast Food, Fluff, KiHo Bingo, Kihyun needs to get laid, M/M, Minhyuk is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: The pros of working at a fast food restaurant feat. Kihyun and his hot regular Hoseok.





	Make it large

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kiho bingo's "free square" -I tried.

“Would you like something else with your smoothie sir?”

“Your number would be nice”

“I am sorry, this is off menu” Kihyun says, calm and collected, because this is probably the seventh customer flirting with him this week and he doesn’t even care anymore.

While the man walks away with his smoothie and Kihyun tries really hard not to check out his very nice butt, Minhyuk tackles him, for no apparent reason, resulting in both falling on the ice cream machine.

“You idiot, we are at work!”

“There isn’t much work today, I’m bored”

“You were supposed to be mopping”

“I want to work with you” Minhyuk whines in his kitten-like tone and Kihyun wants nothing more than to kick him back into the kitchen.

Maybe all this is a mistake, maybe he should have just gone back home for the holidays instead of following Minhyuk’s suggestion and staying in Seoul for the summer. Why would he even consider Minhyuk’s idea as a good one again? Yeah, because he needs the money, for his tuition and rent, as his parents are close to retiring and don’t make as much to fully support him financially.

So here he is, in the middle of July, stuck with his roommate, working at a fast-food restaurant six days a week and practically having no life, apart from playing Wii sports with Minhyuk when they are home. It could be worse. Like, Minhyuk-working-in-the-kitchen-instead-of-the-cashiers worse. Half the time Kihyun stepped into the food preparation area he found Minhyuk drinking coffee or making custom burgers for himself.

Working at the front would be a better experience, with the music and people around and good air-conditioning, if Kihyun was more patient and the customers decided what they wanted to eat before stepping in front of him. Thankfully, the restaurant is in a quiet neighbor and most have gone out of town for the summer, leaving them with grannies ordering coffee and letting their, very loud, children play in the designated room.

Bora-noona, one of their two managers walks to him, just to check that everything is alright and to inform him of his new schedule, looks like he’ll be working more mornings while Minhyuk has mostly late nights. Great, his one and only form of social interaction will be lost now.

Later in the day, Kihyun is back home, sitting on the couch, trying to watch a drama when an overexcited Minhyuk with no sense of personal space returns, climbing on him and hugging Kihyun like they haven’t seen each other in years.

“I missed you”

“I was off work an hour before you”

“Still” Minhyuk nuzzles closer and Kihyun turns on the fan, the cuddles inevitable.

It’s their second summer together, after randomly becoming dorm roommates and sticking to each other. At first, it was hell for Kihyun, because Minhyuk is the definition of messy. Messy room, living room, bathroom and he’s lucky Kihyun didn’t murder him the morning he found a toothpaste bottle left open.  

But somehow he adored the slightly older man, with his positive attitude and never ending energy. He majored biology and always had fun facts for Kihyun when he came back home, even if the latter didn’t really wanted to know how hyenas or mushrooms have sex.

His own major, psychology was quite demanding, but Kihyun was much interested and thrilled to at last study what he wanted for years. Being one of the top students of his year helped with his ego too. What didn’t help was his relationship status, remaining single from well, always. Minhyuk tried setting him up on dates a couple of times but Kihyun refused, wanting to find the one on his own and plus, Minhyuk’s friend Jooheon was too cute for his own good and not the least dateable.

“Kihyunnie” Minhyuk tries to get his attention while nuzzling his head on Kihyun’s side.

“No”

“You need to get laid”

“I don’t” It’s the third time this week and Minhyuk has started being annoying.

“You are stressed and grumpy”

“You need too then, you are all over the place”

“Soon” Minhyuk smirks, getting off him and to his room, leaving Kihyun dumbfounded. Minhyuk has dated a couple guys as far as Kihyun knows and has one night stands every other weekend, but nothing was mentioned recently. But it’s not Kihyun’s place and he also needs to get laid.

The next day, when rush hour is finally over and he can catch his breath and “steal” some of the shop’s cola for himself, the door opens, Kihyun not paying much attention until the man is in front of him, checking the menu, Kihyun trying not to check him out.

It’s the same one who asked for his number the previous day and if Kihyun can correctly recall, one of their regulars lately. He’s not easy to forget, with grey-blue hair and so muscular his shirt seems ready to be ripped with every little movement. Kihyun mentally prepares himself, using his cashier voice.

“Good evening, what would you like?”

“A strawberry smoothie please” he says, rubbing his chin while Kihyun registers the order

“and large fries please”

Judging customers is highly unprofessional of him, but seriously, a smoothie with fries?  
The man pays and takes his tray to sit at a nearby table, eating his fried happily and scrolling through what seems like twitter.

“You’re staring” Hyungwon, who works with him laughs, low enough for only Kihyun to hear.

“I’m not” He tries to defend himself.

“Why don’t you get his number? Do you want me to ask?” Hyungwon has no moral code or anything of the sort, would sell his friends for a kid’s meal and thus, is completely capable of walking straight to the handsome customer and asking for his number, all while pointing at Kihyun.

“I’m gonna take my break” he retreats, putting some chicken nuggets for himself and walking to the back of the store.

He was not prepared, not at all. He just passes in front of the office, the door wide open for everyone to see Minhyuk on the desk, legs wrapped around their other manager’s waist. He is pulling Hyunwoo-hyung down by his red tie and they are so close Kihyun is not sure if they were just kissing or about to, running back to the kitchen, to spend his break there, on the freezer’s door.

Changkyun kind of finds him curled to himself and slides beside him. He is the only sane person in this place, apart from Kihyun.

“Hyung? Are you sick? We can cover you.” Kihyun needs to adopt Changkyun and leave this place.

“I’m okay, just a little tired”  
Changkyun leans to whisper into his ear.

“Hyung, they’ve been making out in the office with the door open for weeks, how could you have missed it” and just like this, he stands up again to prepare an order.

That must be the reason Minhyuk’s program changed so much, he managed to bewitch poor, pure Hyunwoo, their good-willed manager and now has him wrapped around his finger, just like how he managed to convince Kihyun do all the house chores in exchange for the occasional take outs, but worse.

It doesn’t get any better, when he gets back to his position and Hyungwon has that stupid grin on his face.

“His name is Hoseok, he works at the animal shelter next door”

“What?”

“The guy you like”

“I…don’t…” he would have put up a fight, but he has no energy left, so he early accepts his defeat and urges Hyungwon to keep talking.

“That’s all I know, find out the rest for yourself” and he is back to counting the day’s money.

When Minhyuk is back, holding a heavy bag of chips and leftovers from the restaurant Kihyun is situated on their living room, prepared to have The Talk. Minhyuk greets him tamely, probably sensing something off. Kihyun gives him time to leave his bags on the kitchen counter and change, to briefs and an old shirt. Then, he gets straight to the point.

“It’s illegal.” He says and Minhyuk’s horrified expression is unexpected.

“I…I can explain, it is only for parties, I don’t do it in the house, I don’t…please don’t tell my mum Kihyun” Kihyun places a hand on his shoulder, skinship always calmed Minhyuk down.

“Minhyuk, I know you’ve been smoking pot with Jooheon since last year, I was talking about Hyunwoo-hyung and I am not telling your mum.”

“Oh.” Minhyuk lies on his lap.

“I’m serious” he tries again.

“He is so handsome and strong and everything I’ve been dreaming about, I wanna marry him in Amsterdam and adopt twenty seven dogs” he exhales in his dreamy-teenage-girl voice.

“Is he informed of your plans?” this conversation is not going well.

“We are not even properly dating yet” Minhyuk says and Kihyun feels bad for him, he seems to like the elder a lot.

They spend the rest of the night eating chips and watching some bad action movie, Minhyuk now revealing bits and pieces of information about his unusual relationship with their manager. Minhyuk wasn’t serious at first, not expecting Hyunwoo to flirt back, or kiss him first for the matter, when they were alone closing up one night. They make out a lot and Minhyuk wants to ask Hyunwoo on a date soon, but he chickens out every time, even if Hyunwoo has started getting more affectionate lately, offering small smiles and sweet talk.

It’s no wonder, that a week and a half later Minhyuk comes back home uncharacteristically late, not answering his phone or ten different social media, singing “I just had sex and it felt so good” way off key while running around living room and falling on a not impressed Kihyun.

“I asked him out AND HE SAID YES OH MY GOD I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY”

“MINHYUK SHUT UP”

“We had sex on the counter, it was so, so good, Hyunwoo is so big and he…”

Kihyun’s eyes go wide, his hand covering Minhyuk’s mouth and he considers tying him up in his room in order to sleep, not that he knows he is more than okay. He didn’t need to connect mayo on the shop’s kitchen counter with his manager and best friend doing…things.

Somewhere around Minhyuk’s second date and after taking almost identical orders from their handsome customer who sadly hasn’t tried getting his number again, aka Hoseok who always gets a smoothie and fries or mozzarella sticks, Kihyun decides that he’s been single for way too long and needs to step up his game. Minhyuk’s premium porn account they share expiring and the latter not wanting to renew it now that he has the real deal, leaving Kihyun with bad quality stuff and a sore hand is an important factor too.

He wanted to get a bunny for a long time, since elementary school to be exact and deciding to visit an animal shelter after seven years has nothing to do with the hot guy his information suggests works there. He asks the reception for the bunnies and when they ask if he is interested in anything else, he says he will look around, instead of “your volunteers”.

He finds himself half an hour later playing with kittens, because he rubbed one’s belly and the others got jealous and if he could he would have adopted every single one, Minhyuk wouldn’t even mind. By the time he moves on to a large grassy open space at the back of the building he has already decided he wants to adopt at least one animal, probably a bunny because he doesn’t have the time and experience to handle anything bigger.

There are many volunteers going around with light blue shirts, some politely greeting him and asking if he needs any help. That one guy at the end of the yard, leaning over a short fence has an interestingly wide back and biceps to die for. Coincidentally he also seems to be in charge of feeding the bunnies and guinea pigs at the moment.

He gets closer, not wanting to interrupt and neither able to decide if the small fluffy animals or the happy sounds their caretaker is making are cuter. The man runs out of lettuce and carrots and whatever it is the animals are eating and turns around to his bag, left on the ground, noticing Kihyun standing a few meters behind him at the process.

Kihyun awkwardly waves and the man’s face brightens up by a wide smile.

“Hello” he starts, walking towards the space the rodents are kept.

“Hello! I am sorry, you are the guy from the food place, right?”

“Yeah…I am Kihyun, I came to see the bunnies”

“Hoseok, nice to meet you, you make the best smoothies in town”

Their machine probably makes the worst smoothies in town, but he doesn’t comment on it.

Hoseok is cheerful, explaining Kihyun what equipment and how much time he’ll need for a younger and an older bunny as well as the paperwork, which is simple enough. He says he’s scared of dogs and doesn’t like cats, but he wanted to volunteer for the summer. He studies computer science, not at the same university as Kihyun and is a year older.

Kihyun didn’t expect such an open person, at least right from the start and after he answers some questions about his lifestyle, Hoseok tells him about their bunnies, he remembers exclusive information about every single one and lets Kihyun hold some of the friendlier. Kihyun needs to leave the place with a bunny and Hoseok’s number.

Which happens, because they make the papers for Cinnamon, Kihyun’s new soft brown one year old bunny together and Hoseok writes his name and phone number on a paper, for Kihyun to call him if he needs anything, for the bunny. He leaves with a complete set of a cage and food for about a month and Hoseok’s wishes. As expected, Minhyuk goes crazy with their new roommate.

He doesn’t call Hoseok afterwards, because there is no actual need to, but they see each other at work, Kihyun more than happy to work early evenings, because that’s when they have the less customers and it’s also Hoseok’s time.

“How’s Cinnamon?” Hoseok asks, leaning on the counter while Kihyun prepares an extra-large smoothie for him.

“I think she likes my roommate more than me and they share treats” Hoseok’s laugh is beautiful and contagious.

“And how are you?”

“I’m fine” he places the drink in front of Hoseok smiling, his finger brushing the other’s palm just for a moment when he takes it.

“Cheers” Hoseok exclaims, on his way to his usual table.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
